MUL-T
MUL-T is one of the playable characters in Risk of Rain 2. How to Unlock MUL-T is unlocked upon completing the Challenge "Verified". (Complete the first Teleporter event 5 times.) Skills Multifunctional at once. The active equipment is swapped by using . | notes = }} Auto-Nailgun . Fires nails when initially pressed. | notes = }} Rebar Puncher . | notes = }} Scrap Launcher . Hold up to 4. | notes = * Unlocked via the "MUL-T: Pest Control" Challenge. (As MUL-T, defeat two Beetle Queens without leaving the teleporter zone.) * Once fired, the cooldown will begin and once finished, the entire ammo capacity of 4 will be reloaded, regardless of shots fired when the cooldown ends. * Enemies that are damaged by the AOE but are not hit by the projectile directly take 90% damage. * Travels at 70m/s. }} Power-Saw Blast Canister canister for . Drops bomblets for . | notes = }} Transport Mode and . Deals to enemies in the way. Deals more damage at higher speeds. | notes = * Grants 200 Armor * Grants up to 45% additional speed * Bonus damage scales linearly with bonus movement speed, including the movement speed granted by Transport Mode. * You cannot ram a monster twice in one skill use. * Ramming into large enemies will halt the skill and deal an additional attack: ** Deals four times the original damage (Including bonus damage from movement speed) ** Stuns the target }} Retool Tips * experiences Damage Falloff. * Use in the downtime of your to maximize damage output. * armor also applies to fall damage. Use it before landing. * Ramming into a larger enemy such as a Stone Golem will stun the enemy and instantly end . Smaller enemies won't be stunned, but MUL-T can plow through them to deal damage to everything in an area. * Ocular HUD, if used alongside MUL-T's can result in an extremely high DPS. * There exists a stat per attack called its "proc coefficient", which defines how strong or frequent procs happen on an on-hit basis. MUL-T's has a low proc coefficient per nail of 0.4 compared to most character's 1.0, to counteract its high fire rate which would otherwise lead to a very high volume of item procs [1]. * Due to the high single shot damage, it synergizes incredibly well with Crowbars. A couple stacked up can keep you one-shotting even Stone Golems for a good while, and take a good chunk out of any boss. If going for this build it is important to remember to avoid buying gunner drones as they can lower enemies below the threshold for your bonus damage. * Initiating charge will cancel sprinting, but MUL-T can still start another sprint or enter while continuing to charge. It can even be aimed and fired during , despite not normally being able to initiate the charge during the ability's duration. * Stacking stun grenades with allow MUL-T to stun lock nearly any target on the ground. This can be useful for shredding otherwise dangerous foes. * When is active, you cannot use your at the same time. Which is makes stun grenade stacking powerful on MUL-T Gallery File:MUL-T Full.png|MUL-T in-game model MUL-T mastery skin.png|MUL'T "Janitor" skin, which can be unlocked by obliterating yourself at the Obelisk on Monsoon difficulty. Trivia * MUL-T's "Janitor" skin is a reference to the Risk of Rain Survivor, HAN-D. History